


Double R

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (Not really sure what to tag this), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clones, Lots of confusion, M/M, of a sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a completely normal day.<br/>That was the strange thing. No genies appearing, no sky turning purple, just a completely normal day."</p><p>Or, Grantaire goes to the park and two Grantaires come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park Life

It was a completely normal day.

That was the strange thing. No genies appearing, no sky turning purple, just a completely normal day. Grantaire had been shopping and taken a detour home through the park, despite being completely drenched, and was now leaning over the iron fence that surrounded the small pond there, doing nothing more than observing how the water rippled in the rain. Strange as it was, he loved the park in the rain. Completely abandoned by all but himself, he loved that silence, breached only by the soft hiss of the rain itself. He could think, uninterrupted, as he sat on a bench and the water slowly soaked into his clothes – nobody else understood when he spoke of it, but the brief shiver it caused him felt electric.

As he stared at the pond, a raindrop, a collection of many smaller ones that had been inching closer to the edge of a leaf not far above his head, fell before him with a satisfying splash. Where the water in front of him was still before, as it was sheltered by the edge of the tree, it broke into a series of ripples, distorting Grantaire’s reflection. When the water settled again, however, there was not one Grantaire staring back, but two.

Grantaire’s immediate reaction was to blink, but when the second reflection remained, he was utterly dumbfounded. Even more so when he took a step back, only to see himself standing next to him, staring at him with the same wide-eyed shock. It took all of his strength not to succumb to the numbness washing over him and faint. The ‘reflection’ spoke first.

“I must be fucking pissed.”

The original Grantaire, convinced of the same thing, took a step forward, prodding his other self on the shoulder. When his counterpart just stared back, incredulous, he let out a low murmur.

“ _Shit.”_

After another moment of silent staring, the first Grantaire spoke again, trembling slightly. “So… Who the hell are you?”

“Grantaire,” the second Grantaire replied, “I’m Grantaire. Who the hell are you?”

“ _I’m_ fucking Grantaire, you arsehole.”

More confused, slightly terrified staring. This time, it was the second Grantaire who broke the silence.

“Birthday?”

“28th August,” Grantaire replied, his tone sharp.

“First pet?”

“Ziggy. Goldfish.”

“Last shag?”

A pause. Then, “Enjolras.”

“You bloody wish.” The second Grantaire grinned, taking a step forward again and inspecting his copy. They were identical in every way, even down to the scuffs on their shoes. The first Grantaire relaxed slightly, despite the situation.

“So, you’re really me, then?”

“Looks like it. So, um… What do we do?”

Fishing around in his pocket, the first Grantaire pulled out his house key. The second Grantaire did the same.

“How about home and a drink?”

“Just what I was thinking,” the reflection replied.


	2. Pylades Drunk and Pylades Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Grantaires have a drink.

It’s hard knowing what to say to yourself. What can you ask that you don’t already know the answer to? If anything, as they sat on the carpet side by side, bottles of Stella in hand, the two Grantaires perceived one another as a sort of threat. The many secrets they’d tried to hide, the memories they’d rather forget, were all now shared between two people. The thing is, though, they were each unsure whether the other would ever let anything slip anyway. What would they stand to gain?

The biggest problem was deciding what to do next. In the few brief conversations they’d had since what they had decided to call ‘the spilt’, they’d discussed their fears of other people finding out, someone realising that they were not in fact identical twins but the very same person and having them carted off to Area 51 or something. Another issue was that they both considered themselves to be the ‘original’, which could cause problems with differentiation if any of their friends _were_ to find out. In the meantime, they had resolved to a system whereby each Grantaire had a different coloured piece of scrap ribbon tied around their wrist – the first had a red ribbon, the second a green one. Tugging his gently, Grantaire With The Red Ribbon sighed.

“D’you reckon we’ll go back at some point?”

“I sure as hell hope so,” Grantaire With The Green Ribbon replied. “This is just… Jesus, this is weird. I thought maybe I was on acid or something, but no.”

“What _are_ we going to tell the others?”

“How should I know? Who knows, maybe we’re not the only ones. For all we know, there could be two Courfeyracs swanning about the place, two Comebeferres, two Feuillies…”

“Two Enjolrases. Enjolrases? Enjolrai?”

“One each. Nice.”

“Or two of them, one of us.”

“Selfish.”

Finishing his drink, Grantaire With The Red Ribbon groaned.

“If we were copied along with everything we were carrying, does that mean our phones got copied? With the same SIM and everything? Fuck, this month’s phone bill’s going to be horrendous.”

“It’d mean our debit cards got copied, too. One man’s wages to feed two? Couldn’t we get done for fraud or something with all this?”

“I don’t fucking know. I don’t even know how this works, it’s just so ridiculous…”

“The sex would be fantastic, though.” One Grantaire looked at the other, one stunned, the other smirking.

“I… I’m _sorry?_ ”

“We both know what we like. There you go, dream match.”

“Fuck off, you freak.”

“If I’m a freak, you’re a freak too.” Both Grantaires were grinning now, and Grantaire With The Green Ribbon leaned over, pecking his counterpart on the cheek, fluttering his eyelashes theatrically. His double burst out laughing, swatting him away.

“Stop it, you twat. Think of Enjolras.”

“But think of a… A Gran-jol-taire _sandwich.”_

“ _Gran-jol-taire?_ Seriously, shut up. Did you get the twatty part of me? Am I the sensible one?”

“No, I’ve just had more to drink.”

“Well, we’ll have to sort that out then, won’t we?”

*

The two drank long into the night, and although they probably wouldn’t admit it, they were thankful for each other’s company. The day after, though, was to bring hangovers and confusion aplenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going somewhere, I promise... Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought/correct any mistakes I missed! I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too awful... Look out for more chapters to come! I haven't written anything in ages due to exams and general stuff, so sorry about that, I'll try and make it up to y'all...


End file.
